Shuichi's Day off
by lady laurannia
Summary: Crossover with Eerie Queerie. Shuichi and Eiri go out on date, and run into Mitsou and Hasanuma. Craziness insues..especially when TatsushaRyuichi and Mikuni get thrown in!
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful spring day, and Shuichi, having a rare day off, was bored out of his mind. His darling Eiri was on the couch, staring blankly at the T.V. and smoking.

"Yuki, I'm bored..." Shuichi whined.

"Yea well, what do you want me to about it brat?" Eiri asked, his eyes turning to his lover.

Shuichi thought for moment. "Let's go somewhere fun!"

"Your idea of fun and my idea of fun are not the same thing.."

"Oh, but come on...I saw this ad, on my way home the other day...it was for this gay couple meeting kind of thing. Where gay couples come to talk, and have fun, and be all cute..." Shuichi got a dreamy look on his face, but Eiri growled at him.

"Stupid brat, why the hell would that be fun?" 'And besides, I do not want to spend time in a room full of gay guys...ugh.'

Shuichi gave Yuki his best puppy dog eyes. "But..but...please? Please Yuki? You don't have to say anything, just come on be with me."

'Damn it. Those eyes...god he's cute when he begs...ahh what am I saying? I'm as gay as he is...' Eiri thought to himself. Meanwhile, Shuichi sat starting at his lover, before climbing into Yuki's lap and snuggling.

"Ack! Get off me, baka! Stop drooling on me. And I am not going!" he yelled. Shuichi pouted then got an evil little grin on his face.

'oh no.' Eiri knew what that look meant.. 'There's only one thing he can use as a weapon against me...'

"Ok, we won't go...but then you don't get sex for a month, so there!" Shuichi ruined the effect by sticking his tongue at Yuki, but he got the picture.

'A month? Damn it, it's practically been that, with his new album coming out..damn brat..' Eiri thought to himself. he sighed, realizing he'd have to humor the pink-haired brat...this time.

"Fine, you damn brat. We're going." Shuichi danced around in joy, singing.

'Yuki loooooves me! He loves meeeeeee!"

Eiri reached down and picked Shuichi up. "Baka! Shut the hell up! And let's go, before I change my mind."

Shuichi couldn't believe his luck. He was going on a date with Yuki! There first one in months. Eiri couldn't believe his luck either...

'Damn brat...what the hell is wrong with me? Ah I really am in love...'

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi was skipping ahead of Yuki, much to excited to be walking with his lover.

"I'm on a date with Yuki, I'm on a date with Yuki..." Floated back to Eiri. He sighed, shaking his head at it all.

'Damn brat. Why do I let him drag me into this...' With another sigh, he hurried his steps to catch up to his pink-haired lover. Shuichi was talking a mile a minute to himself.

"Wow look it's such a great day, and I'm sharing it with my Yuki! Nothing could make this day better..wait yes it could! If Ryuichi and ummm oh what's his name, that ghost kid I saw on that late night pyschic show...oh yea Mitsou! If the two them were here it would be great. Yeah, I wanna meet Mitsou, so I can be friends with another famous person...Mitsou..."

Eiri let out a growl of frustration. "Not that dumb Mitsou kid again..All you do is talk about him...I can only imagine why...He's not not even that cute...now Hasanuma..." Eiri got a very dreamy look on his face. Shuichi pouted, and sniffled.

"Yu...Yuki, don't you love me? Aren't I cute? I only want to met Mitsou cuz he's famous...And I don't know, he just seems like fun!" Shuichi hollered, running ahead again.

"Baka! You would have fun, he's probably as nuts as you, if he thinks he can commune with spirits..." Eiri mumbled to himself.

Shuichi, meanwhile, had arrived at the building the meeting was held at. And standing outside, waiting for the doors to opened, was none other than..

"MITSOU!" The boy looked up, wondering who could have recognized him here...and was amazed to find his idol staring at him.

"SHUICHI SHINDO!" he cried. The two burst out laughing, and started talking, acting as though they had known one another forever. Just as Shuichi was showing Mitsou how to do a Ryuichi move, Hasanuma strolled up.

"Oh, and what is this? Who's this pink-haired freak all over my Mitsou?" Hasanuma demanded. "Oh umm, well..geez, you could have warned me Mitsou...Hello Shuichi...it's a pleasure to meet you. I am a huge fan of yours..and your body, I mean.." Mitsou blushed, Shuichi looked confused, and Hasanuma had a sly grin as he sided up to Shuichi. "So, what brings you here? You come to the meeting to find a guy? Eiri finally kick you to the curb? You can join the two of us..." Shuichi looked a bit uncomfortable, due to the fact that Hasanuma's hands were somewhere they really shouldn't have been.

A loud cough got everyone's attention. Eiri had finally caught up to Shuichi, and was annoyed. "Shu, what the hell are you doing? Yes, I know that's Mitsou..I meant with Hasanuma?" Shuichi gave his lover a sheepish smile.

"Umm, nothing. We were just, um saying hi? Ow, Hasanuma, don't do that..." Hasanuma's hands had slid back to certain parts of Shuichi..parts reserved for Eiri...

"Ok, that's it!" Yuki yelled. He strode over to Shu, put his arms around him and pulled him away from Hasanuma. "Don't you have your own boytoy?"

"Of course, but...Shuichi is just so cute..and I wanted to try him..." Behind him, Mitsou looked hurt. "Oh, I love you!" And promptly kissed Mitsou, who blushed horribly. Eiri stared at them before turning Shuichi around and kissing him...and removing his shirt...and pants..and...

Some time later, the two couples were very involved..so involved that they hadn't noticed the rest of the group and teacher come up...

"Well, if our two star couples would be kind enough to remember that they are in public...we can go in." The four of them looked up, Shu and Mitsou looking dazed, Eiri and Hasanuma looking very smug. Eventually, they all got to be properly attired and went inside.

Once inside, the group assembled in a circle. Most couples merely sat by each other, but Hasanuma had to show off and pulled Mitsou onto his lap. Shucihi gave Eiri his puppy dog eyes, and whispered something in his ear. With a look of pure disgust, Eiri deposited Shu in his lap. "And no funny business.." He growled in Shu's ear.

"Aw, Eiri, come on...please?"

"I said No! Damn brat!" Eiri looked up startled..he hadn't meant to yell...

"No what? Come on bro, have a little fun! Hey Shuichi!" Tatsuha said brightly from the doorway. Hanging off his arm was Ryuichi, who was jumping up and down, Kumagoro in his mouth.

"Aww look at all the little cute ones...Shuichi! Mitsou? Wow. Tatsuha, what are we waiting for?" Ryu demanded. Tatsuha shrugged and the two walked in the room, and sat down in front of Mitsou/Hasanuma and Eiri/Shuichi. Eiri was just thinking this couldn't get any worse, when it did.

"Well, this is interesting. A room full of very pretty and cute guys, two of whom I personally know(in more than one way!) and 4 others I know because of their fame..oh this is going to be fun.." Mikuni said from the doorway.

'I am killing Shuichi when we get home...' Eiri promised himself.

"I feel so loved!" Shuichi blurted..which was the wrong thing to say, as Mikuni eyed him hopefully...

end chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

its been a few days since i updated, sorry people! I've been busy with school and work..and this story is totally pointless. But then again it is the result of me not having anything to do in study-hall...oh well, enjoy chapter 3! I will put more up when I get more crazy ideas!

chapter 3

Shuichi sat there stunned. Just who was this creepy guy? And why was he looking at Shuichi so intently? 'He kind of looks like a priest or something..like Tatsuha.' Shuichi thought.

"Umm well...HI Tatsuha, Ryuichi!" Shu said brightly. Tatsusha merely nodded at Shu, his eyes already all over Mitsou.

Ryuichi, on the other hand, bounded over to Shuichi. "Shuichi I've missed you!" He gave him a kiss and giggled. "How did you manage to get Eiri to come? I never thought you'd be able to...but then, you do have my gift for getting what you want out of people...Like me and Tatsuha.." Ryu continued, a very dreamy look in his eyes...And as for Tatsuha, he was all over Mitsou, who kept blushing and muttering things about Hasanuma. Lucky for Tatsuha, Hasanuma was busy trying to get Eiri to notice him, and have some fun...

"so. You are cute..Shuichi told me you were. That boy's got good tastes, I must say. My bro is a good catch..but I am too right?" Tatsuha asked, his hands all over Mitsou.

Mitsou was a bit uncomfortable..."Wait, wait wait! I have a boyfriend, lover. And so do you! Hey, come on..ahh that tickles, no stop..." Tatsuha looked utterly confused.

"Um so what if I have a boyfriend? I love Ryu like no other, he knows that. Eiri and Shuichi are the same way...ask Eiri how many other people he's had in his arms..." Tatsuha shrugged away Mitsou's protests about it being morally wrong. "I think Hasanuma is learning that it's not wrong..." Mitsou followed his gaze, and was amazed to find Hasanuma all over Eiri...

"oh, come on! So I don't have pink hair and I'm not super annoying...I'm still hot, no? Oh come on.." Hasanuma had one hand on Eiri's chest, the other was tickling his ear. Eiri was not amused.

"Would you get the hell off of me! I'm not gay! Shuichi is just...Shuichi. He's special...Ah! I said get off! Sick freak! You're as bad as my damned brother..." Eiri shoved Hasanuma off him, and causing him to land on the floor.

"Well, fine then! I'll find my lover!" He stormed off, only to find Mitsou and Tatsuha having fun..."Hey! That's my boyfriend! Damn religious people..you think you own everyone..." He pulled Mitsou away from Tatsuha. "As for you, you will be punished for this, you naughty little boy..." he winked at Mitsou, and the two wandered off to a more private corner. Tatsuha was disappointed his toy had been stolen, so he looked around for Ryu. He found him, along with Shuichi, rather quickly. They weren't really that hard to find; the two were crawling around on the floor, chasing each other and barking every now and then.

"I want to join!" Tatsuha shrieked, dropping to the floor too.

Eiri stood there, looking amazed. "I'm in a room full of freaky, stupid, gay guys! What the hell is going on? Why am I even here.." He sighed and jumped about ten feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find himself staring at Mikuni. 'Oh great this crazy bastard..' "Mikuni, right? So where's your boy-toy?"

Still gazing at Eiri, Mikuni replied, "Right in front of me..though I never expected to find you here...Not the great Eiri Yuki...and certainly not with his adorable lover, Shuichi.." he smiled, and Eiri did not like that smile one little bit...

"Ok...Shuichi is mine, got it? So keep your slimy hands off of him. I don't share the pink-haired brat with anyone, so..." He suddenly stopped, realizing Mikuni had somehow managed to pull his shirt off without him noticing. 'That's a good trick...wish I could do that, and freak Shu out..' Out loud he said, "What's the deal? I told you, I'm not gay.." But those held him spell-bound, and when Mikuni leaned in to kiss him, he made no move to stop him. "Why the hell not..besides my Shuichi is busy anyways.." Mikuni looked confused; Eiri pointed over his shoulder, towards the middle of the room. Shuichi, Ryuichi and Tatsuha were having fun, being very loud, and very, very obvious about what was going on between the three-some...

"Baka! he can't behave anywhere.." Eiri muttered, before he fell to the floor with Mikuni...

Half an hour later, the rest of the group, along with the teacher returned. Eiri and company had forgotten that they were at the gay counseling group, and that other people were there...

"What the hell do you think you are all doing! What is wrong with you! Are you famous artists or porn stars! Jesus! I want all of you out of here! Now! And if I ever see any of you here, I'll call the cops, and I don't care if you're the biggest pop-star in the country! Get out!" The teacher yelled. The various couples got up, looking startled, then annoyed. After getting most of their own clothes back on,(Shu and Ryu had somehow gotten each others clothes, not that it really mattered,) they stood around, looking upset.

"Now where are we going to go? I want to have more fun.." Hasanuma pouted. Everyone looked thoughtful, until Tatsuha got a great idea..

"I know! We can all go over to...EIRI'S HOUSE!" The rest cheered, and took off running. Eiri was rooted to the spot, and Shuichi walked over to him.

"Eiri? You ok?" Shu asked his lover, taking his hand. Eiri looked down at him, and scowled.

"Baka! Of course I'm not. Didn't you here my brother? I have a deadline, my editor is coming over...and this is all your fault! If you hadn't dragged me here.." He started. Shuichi sniffled, looking upset. It tore Eiri's heart when he made the brat cry, though he would never tell Shu that. "Well, let's go already..Have to make sure they all don't ruin the house entirely..." So the two walked out, and Eiri was secretly happy he had his lover all to himself, and that they were together...Things were peaceful..for the moment. That peace wouldn't last, considering what was waiting for them at the house..

end chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I know this is short and all, but yea, I'm having issues with the computer...but my first fanfic is done! Enjoy! And thank you to all who gave me such wonderful reviews :)

Chapter 4

Shuichi finally arrived at Eiri's door, and pounded on it. He had left his key inside, and Yuki wouldn't give his to Shu. 'Oh, well...Come on, where is everyone? It's sounds like a party in there, I hope they have...' His thoughts broke off as the door opened, and he found himself face to face with a worried looking Tatsuha.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry bro, I'll..ha! Your not Yuki...Welcome Shuichi darling...where is my brother...oh hell, who cares..umm come in?" Tatsuha was more than a little drunk...Shuichi giggled helplessly..

"Yuki ran into some literature book people at the park..I don't know who they are and I don't care...So let's get this party started!" And with those words, he ran into the house.

It was totally obvious that Shu had missed the good stuff. There were clothes all over the floor, Ryu was sleeping, Mitsou was staring off into space, and Mikuni, for reasons beyond anyone, was trying to climb the wall. Hasanuma and Tatsuha were the only ones still pretty much normal. Hasanuma looked eagerly at Shuichi.

"Ok, he's here, we are doing this, before I lose my nerve..." Hasanuma said hotly. Shuichi looked confused, Tatsuha merely shrugged.

"If you really want to..."

Half an hour later, just as Eiri was finally on his way home, a fake, giant cake arrived at his house. It was one of those that dancers and strippers use. Hasanuma was excited.

"OK, Shu, you get inside, and when you Eiri's voice, jump out and yell "surprise!" got it?" Shuichi nodded, and Hasanuma tossed him inside. The doorbell rang, and Tatsuha jumped up to get it. He let a very annoyed and pissed Yuki in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?" he yelled, indicating the mess. "Clean it up...better yet, get out! NOW!" He took a step towards his brother, who squealed and ran out the door. Hasanuma sighed, and woke everyone else up. Once they were gone, he noticed the cake. 'Oh, what now? And where the hell is Shu-' He stopped, suddenly realizing where he was.."Ok, Shuichi, come on out..I know you're in the cake.." A muffled sound came from it. "What?" He asked.

"I am stuck...Help!" Shuichi managed to say from inside. Eiri rolled his eyes, and opened up the cake. "There you are, baka...but you're my baka and no one else's...just remember that..." He said softly, staring down at his pink-haired lover. "Come on punk..." As they went to their bedroom, Eiri had one last request.."Never, ever, ask me to do anything with you on your day off..." Shuichi just giggled, and kissed Yuki softly, closing the door and turning off the lights..."Enough talk..Please Yuki?" he half-begged...Eiri laughed, and pulled Shu on to the bed with him...

THE END!

now, don't u have a warm fuzzy feeling? Ahh, love... :)


End file.
